Ailen vs predator vs Ripley
by alienfanatic
Summary: When a war breaks out between aliens and predators its up to riply to stop it.
1. Default Chapter

**Alien vs. Predator vs. Ripley **

Introduction

A ship was hovering over toward earth. Inside the ship was dripping with water steaming

everywhere. A door slid open showing two predators walking out. They approached a giant window looking at earth. One of the predators talked to the other in a weird language. The other one shacked his head yes. Then made a loud gurgle. Three predators

walked through the door. "gurgle" said the predator. The three predators walked into a ship. More then a hundred Predators watched as the ship took off to earth.

On the ship one of the predators

Was typing on a computer. Then a map of the world was displayed on the computer.

Then it pointed to one part of the world. The predator then grabbed the wheel and headed towards the earth.


	2. chance of a lifetime

**Chance of a life time**

Ripley was sitting in bar. She had already drinked 7 beers. This had been 5 years since Ripley's last encounter with the aliens (5 years after Alien resurrection).

Ripley: give me another one.

Bartender: I'm sorry but you had enough.

Ripley: I said give me another

Bartender: no I have a policy and that policy is 7 beers and that's it.

Ripley grabbed the bartender's shirt.

Ripley: listen remember that incident with the ship 5 years ago well im a survivor and if I want more then 7 drinks then give me more then 7 damn drinks.

Bartender: one drink coming up

Ripley threw the bartender back.

Bartender: so your one of the survivors. Was all he stuff you said true.

Ripley: yes that terror was all true.

Meanwhile a man was listing to Ripley

Talk about her experience. Ripley was finishing her 8th and final beer.

Ripley: Well I'm leaving put the price on my tab.

The man listing to Ripley quickly got

Up.

Man: No I'll pay for it.

The man turned to Ripley

Man: Hi I'm jerry.

Ripley: sorry jerry but I don't date.

Ripley walked out of the bar.

Jerry: no wait im sorry but I wasn't asking you out I was

Offering you an assiment.

Ripley: what assiment?

Jerry: well you see in 2004 we found a temple underground. We assigned people to find out what was going on down there. All but one was killed. The one survivor gave descriptions of the monsters that were down there. We think that one of the creatures fit your descriptions of the monsters you saw.

Ripley: no after what I saw im never doing anything like that ever.

Ripley then started walking away. Then jerry

Ran to Ripley.

Jerry: wait!

Ripley stopped

Jerry: if you change your mind give me a call.

Jerry handed Ripley his phone number.

Ripley: thanks.

Ripley then snatched the paper away.

6 hours later Ripley was asleep in her bed. She was throwing herself back in fourth.

Ripley then woke up. Then she grabbed the phone and dialed the phone. The phone dialed.

Jerry: hello

Ripley: yes it's me from the bar. I'm in.

Jerry: good.

Ripley: before I go any where else what do I need to do?

Jerry: Ok you just need to go down to this temple and video tape any activity.

Ripley: Ok but as long we don't bring anything of the aliens.

Jerry: deal. meet me at Waylon inc.

Ripley: ok Bye.

Jerry: Bye.

They both hang up the phone. Then jerry dialed another number.

Then a deep raspy voice appeared

Raspy voice: What!

Jerry: we got her sir.

Raspy voice: Perfect once we get her down we will be able to collect those creatures.

Jerry: yes sir when we get those aliens we will be rich.

Raspy voice: get me those things by tomorrow in 3 days if you have to kill people then by all means do it.

Jerry: yes sir

They both hang up

Raspy voice: Its all going according to plan.


	3. the crew

**The crew**

Ripley and jerry were just walking

In a room in Waylon INC. in the room were

7 people.

Ripley: who are these people?

Jerry: they are the people who are going with you on the expedition.

Ripley knew every time

She had help they were killed. So she knew they would all die. They got to the people.

They first got to this guy who had spiky hair and a grim look on his face.

Jerry: Ripley this is jannon your mechanic.

Jannon: it's an honor to meet you.

Ripley: you know me?

Jannon: yes everyone knows you

They then walked to a woman with black hair

And was short.

Jerry: this is Angie and she will be one of your guards. She will protect you.

Ripley: one of?

Angie: yes. There are two more.

She pointed

To a guy next to her. He was tall and had black flaky hair.

Jerry: yes this is Casey

He then walked to a guy

With long bleached hair.

Jerry: and this is Andrew

They then walked to two guys.

One was short and had short bleached hair. The other had short spiky hair.

Jerry: meet max and Zach your gunmen

They then walked to a short woman

With long blond hair.

Jerry: this is katey your camera person. Now everyone take your seats.

Everyone then took a seat.

A man walked into the room.

Jerry: people I'd like to introduce you to the man who put this tougher

My boss Mr. A.H.

Ripley scented something suspicious

About Mr. A.H.

Mr. A.H.: now let's get down to business. 2 weeks ago are satellite showed

A heat source underground in Antarctica. Something like this happened in 2004. There were two creatures down there. Some one in here knows what one of those creatures are.

Jerry: Ripley please come up here and talks about these things.

Ripley then walked up to

The front.

Ripley: I'm not going to lie to you all. These things will not only kill you but tear you like paper. They will spear no one. If we have to leave you behind then we will have to leave you behind. Any questions?

Jerry: no questions. Ripley let me show you some things for the expedition.

Ripley and jerry both

Walked out of the room.

Mr. A.H: ok remember the real assailment get the egg and get out. Also don't let Ripley come back up if you get my drift.


	4. the gun

**The gun**

14 hours later……..

Everyone was on the ship. Angie was looking for max and Katie

Because they had been missing since the ship took off. Angie went down at the cargo level to see if they were there.

Angie: Katie…. Max. Where are you?

Max: over here you bloody idiot.

Angie saw max and Katie behind all the boxes.

Angie ran over to them.

Angie: what are you two doing down here?

Katie: we were just talking.

Max: and gave her the gun to kill Ripley with.

Angie: yes…. Um that's what I wanted to talk to you about. After we heard Ripley

Talk about the aliens…… maybe we shouldn't kill her.

Max: what!

Katie: yes…. Um I don't think so. We were paid to kill her and that's what we are going to do.

Angie: but…

Katie got up and put the gun up to her

Face.

Katie: listen I have enough bullets to kill you and her. So I advise you to shut the hell up.

Angie: so you're going to kill someone for money.

Max: believe it.

Katie put the gun back.

Max: so keep your mouth shut or everyone on this boat dies and it will look like an accident.

Jannon came running down.

Jannon: guys come on we're here.

Max: yes we might want to go.

Katie: yes…. Let's go

Angie was worried about Ripley she knew

She would have to step in some time but right now she was going to play along.

Angie: let's go.


End file.
